


on the kitchen floor on a tuesday afternoon

by fffearless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No plot at all, pillow fort, the boys are kinda young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffearless/pseuds/fffearless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to Niall's like he does every Friday night but this time it's a little bit different</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the kitchen floor on a tuesday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime's my mind conjures up things I'd like to do with hot boys and I guess this is one of them
> 
> Starring Harry Styles as me
> 
> Yay
> 
> (Title from A Daydream Away by All Time Low)

It's a lazy Friday evening, the previous six hours of school are a foggy memory as Harry trawls the familiar streets whilst on route to his bestfriend Niall's house.

This is a weekly thing, surviving the week of school and then celebrating at alternate houses every Friday night with pizza, video games and such teenage boy necessities.

The sky's a light shade of dark blue, and that's a funny thought, Harry thinks as he looks at the vast span of nothingness above him. It's strange because Harry doesn't know how far away (or close, for that matter) it is, and he wonders that if he reached upwards he might be able to touch it. He doesn't though, because he's in public and that might make him look weird.

Instead he admires the gentle breeze flapping his curls against his ears and the low orange sun, then opens a gate and strolls to Niall's front door.

"Hazza!" Niall announces, and Harry beams and enters, not giving the bed sheet cape knotted around Niall's neck a second glance.

"Alright Ni?" He asks as a greeting, dropping his bag to his feet.

"M'great, come see what I've been making!" 

Harry grins a little uncertainly but allows his friend to grip his wrist and tug him in the direction of Niall's living room.

"Niall, that looks great! How long did it take?" Harry asks in adoration, sidestepping slowly around the pillow fort in inspection.

"Not long, only like an hour. Built it up pretty strong," Niall's eyes are gleaming as he inspects his handiwork. "Come in, there's a door here."

The door is just a break in two of the joined bedsheets but Harry doesn't disagree as he crawls awkwardly through the gap. The area of the inside of the fort is pretty much the size of Niall's living room, minus a tiny bit, and it's actually pretty impressive.

"Check this out," Niall crawls and gestures Harry to follow as he stops in front of a letterbox gap. "Eyeholes so we can see the tv," Niall winks.

Harry laughs. "This is great Niall, you must have used like every spare piece of bedding in this house!"

"I did! Apart from one sheet," he grins.

Explains the cape.

"Anyway, take your shoes off and get comfy, pizza should be here in a few."

Harry really loves his bestfriend.

-

It's darker now a few hours have passed, and Niall's family members are slowly retreating up to bed with quiet smiles and hushed goodnights but the boys wave them off as they continue watching the latest movie they'd lazily slid into the player. 

Niall's dragged a lamp in here and it emits a soft yellow glow that illuminates the inside of the fort and casts pretty shadows across Niall's nose as the light bounces from his eyelashes.

Harry's found himself growing more disinterested in the movie flicking through the letterbox and much more interested in the way Niall's face changes depending on what's happening on-screen. 

When the hero's kicking ass Niall's grinning like it's him taking down criminals, when the damsel in distress is holed up in the antagonists' company he looks worried and alternates nibbling his fingernails and biting the inside of his cheeks. It's quite cute. 

But then again, Niall's cute really. Harry's always known, as has everyone that knows Niall, it's just obvious to everyone that Niall's the sweetest thing on the whole planet with round honest eyes and scruffy blonde hair that he never actually brushes. It's his pink cheeks and the innocence he feigns that makes everyone think he's adorable.

And Harry's always known that. But tonight, in the low light of the pillow fort and Niall's relaxed body only a heartbeat away, Harry's noticing all these extra things. Like the way the hair towards the base of his neck curls under his ears, and the way he smells, washing powder mixed with a faint Lynx body spray, all piled on top of the smell of skin and boy.

It's drawing Harry in and he can't deny he's scared as hell because where the fuck did this realisation come from and it kind of hit him like a ton of bricks but that doesn't make him reconsider the incoherent stream that's running through his mind.

kisshimkisshimkisshimkisshimkisshim

"Hey Ni," Harry whispers, putting his hand over Niall's that fills the only space on the carpet between them.

"Mm?" He replies, facing Harry with a small smile on his pink lips.

"You know we're bestfriends? And you could never ever hate me?"

"Yeeeeah..." Niall looks confused and uncertain as Harry inches closer to his face.

"Even if I did something really unexpected?"

"Well yeah, but obviously it dep- mmmph!"

Harry cuts off Niall's sudden sensible thinking that has appeared at the most ironic of times and presses his lips against his, muffling the words into his own mouth.

It's Harry's first time kissing a boy and it's not too different to kissing a girl apart from this is Niall, his bestfriend in the whole world, and suddenly this doesn't seem like such a great idea anymore.

He pulls away and clears his throat, huffs a quiet sorry and folds his arms, creating an uneasy silence.

"What was that?" Niall asked into the confined air.

Harry can see him holding his fingertips to his lips from the corner of his eye and he hates himself because now he's lost his bestfriend that he's known since they were knee-high and wide-eyed with stupid mum haircuts. 

Harry doesn't reply and Niall sighs quietly.

"Look at me Harry."

Harry shakes his head and pouts like a child, tightening his crossed arms.

"Harry."

Harry detects a warning tone but still says nothing. 

"Fine."

Harry thinks Niall's given up but it's obvious he hasn't when his cold fingers start to jab at Harry's sides and snake up and down the length of his body as he tickles Harry into surrender.

Harry hates himself for laughing but at last he yells a "fine!" 

Niall stops and the pair are breathless, eyes locked as Niall waits for words.

"I erm, thought I liked you. So I thought I'd kiss you like it'd prove something but then I felt weird so I stopped. Sorry."

Niall looks at him with blue eyes that look like they hold something similar to amusement and he quirks an eyebrow and starts to speak.

"You're an idiot you know?"

Harry nods, sad and spiteful.

"But that's why I like you."

Niall's lips find Harry's in the dim glow and when he feels the smile beneath the softness of his mouth Harry knows that they're still friends, maybe even more.


End file.
